


Jellicle Cats, Come Out Tonight

by xXCookie_Jar_FicsXx



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Am I a Furry?, Bisexual Rum Tum Tugger, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Is This Furry Porn, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Munkustrap is so Done, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victoria And Misto Are Half-Siblings, honestly there should be way more cats fics, who knew that watching a musical about dancing cats would lead to a extensional crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCookie_Jar_FicsXx/pseuds/xXCookie_Jar_FicsXx
Summary: Mistoffelees and Tugger both like each other, but are afraid that the other doesn't feel the same way. Mistoffelees thinks that Tugger will just abandon him after once night, and Tugger can't tell if the tux cat is playing hard to get, or genuinely isn't interested.The Jellicle Moon may be able to fix some of their problems.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, thank you for spending your time with my horrible fics. Also, I'm not sure but some characters may seem a bit OOC at times, because I am kind of new to this fandom, and this is my first work in this fandom. I hope it won't be too extreme or distracting, I watched the filmed (1998) version a few times to study some of the characters.  
> I really hope that you enjoy this, I tried my best to make this good. 
> 
> Warnings!: Smut, Gay Sex, Very Light Dom/Sub Dynamic (Like It's Barely There), Fluff and Light Plot (Strange Warning, But Some People Might Only Want Porn)

The Jellicle Ball was only two weeks away. 

Mistoffelees was nervous, reasonably so, as it would be his first. He hadn’t been too young to go last year, but it’s a rule that you must be in the tribe for two years to attend it. He had been told that it was difficult to explain it, but he would understand once he actually experienced it. It didn’t exactly help his nervousness, but it also somehow put his mind at ease, since now he didn’t have to worry about how it would feel to be under the light of the jellicle moon. And telling by the way they talked about it, it didn’t seem to be an unpleasant experience.

He took a deep breath. He really hopes that he’ll be up first when it comes to performing. That way he didn’t pale in comparison to the others. Then again, he seemed to be the only cat in the tribe with magical powers. Unless you count the twins, who have some sort of psychic ability. He knew that they wouldn’t perform, though. They weren’t really the show-off type. Himself on the other hand.. he only really wanted to show off his magic, but he still really wanted to show off nonetheless. He supposed he was a good dancer, too, but all Jellicles are.

He wouldn’t stress too much that night, however, as his eyes were heavy, and his body had started to fall asleep. His eyelids fell. When he had fallen asleep the sun had just started rising. He usually goes to sleep earlier, but he wanted to practice his magic. It wasn’t anything too memorizing, just a warmup, really. He blinks his eyes as he starts to wake. He let his thoughts wander, as he usually does when he just wakes up. He thought about his performance, and what exactly he would do. He wondered what the other’s would do, he knew that Jennyanydots would most likely try her chances at being the Jellicle Choice, along with Bustopher Jones, his uncle. His mind quickly went to Rum Tum Tugger. He rolled his eyes just thinking about him, yet ignoring the warmth in his chest as he thought about the tom. Tugger had been flirting with him recently, well, more than usual, as he flirts with literally everyone. 

Misto has had a thing for him for a while now, aware or not. He never outwardly expressed it however, because, well… It’s Tugger he likes. Tugger has seemed to start noticing him, however. Mistoffelees has an idea why. Misto had turned a tom around five months ago, and now Tugger’s realized that Misto is available. Not only was Misto available, but he also hasn’t shown any kind of interest in him. Tugger is known to like things he can’t have. He’s said it himself, ‘ _ If you put me on a mouse then I’d only want a rat _ ’, right before saying,  _ ‘If you put me on a rat, then I’d rather chase a mouse’ _ . Tugger said he was even considering putting those statements into his song for the Ball. Misto sighs, the only way Tugger would want him is if Mistoffelees keeps playing this charade, and to not give in. Not that Misto doesn’t like the frustrated look on Tugger’s face when he acts like he’s oblivious to Tugger’s advances, while blatantly flirting with and teasing him, he does, in fact he adores it.

It’s just that Misto knows if he shows any kind of affection, if he makes his feelings known, that Tugger will lose interest. Mistoffelees and Tugger are friends, above all else, if you really can call them that. Whatever It’s meant to be called, the two of them hang out on a regular basis. Mistoffelees likes to think that if this works out, that it wouldn’t be a one time thing. He knows how the curious cat is, though. Misto also likes to think that Tugger wouldn’t do that to him, specifically. 

But deep down he knows that The Rum Tum Tugger doesn’t  _ do _ commitment, that he doesn’t  _ do _ feelings. So, Mistoffelees guesses, he’ll just have to keep playing hard to get. It’s better than just becoming a member of his stupid fanclub. Misto blinks.  _ He’s let his mind wander enough for now _ . He stretches out his arms before jumping up from the pile of blankets and pillows he was sitting on. Misto yawned one last time, before deciding to practice his dancing routine. Although he doesn’t enjoy as much as his magic, he loves the sense of peace and gracefulness it gives him. It lets any kind of tension escape him.

He doesn’t do much at the moment, he’s mostly stretching and still figuring out what he’ll do, exactly. He starts trying different moves, mostly his own, but with a few he picked up from the other cats. It felt unnatural almost, Misto lets out a huff of annoyance. He figures that it’ll eventually come to him, and he still has about thirteen days to perfect it for the Ball. He’s a fast learner, fortunately. “Are you gonna perform at the Jellicle Ball, kit?” Misto yelps and loses his balance, falling into the pile of soft materials behind him. Mistoffelees looks up to The Rum Tum Tugger with startled eyes. His tense shoulders relax.

“Everlasting! Were you trying to kill me?” Misto’s voice is higher than usual. He swats away a sweater that had fallen on his face. 

“Hey! I just wanted to visit my favorite magical cat, can you blame me?” Tugger raises his arms in defense. Misto rolls his eyes to hide his embarrassment from the compliment. He lifts his upper body up with his elbows. “Besides, couldn’t you sense me?” 

“I am magic, Tugger, not a psychic.” Mistoffelees scoffs. 

“There’s a difference?” 

Misto groans, hopping up to his feet. He continues his dancing. He tries to not let the fact that someone’s watching him distract him. But he knows that he’s becoming more and more unsteady and his moments seem to be less smooth and fluid than he would like. He glances over to Tugger. “Do you have stage fright or something?” Tugger smirks. The only response he gets from the smaller tom is a glare. Tugger chuckles, “If it helps I can show you some of my moves.” Misto looks to him for a second, actually considering it. 

“As long as it’s not the moves you use on your fanclub.” Misto smiles for a second, as he quirks a brow. 

“I do have to admit that would be a quite interesting sight. But if you insist,” Tugger still has a grin on his face as he moves closer to the young tom, who flinches when Tugger puts a paw on his arm. “How did you expect me to help?” Tugger asks, and Misto shrugs and looks away. Misto was not going to look at Tugger, he refused to. He would not let the already egotistical cat see how much that affected him. Well, truthfully, it didn’t affect him much, but any kind of reaction could ruin the “game”. Misto would not let the five months of putting up with constant flirting go to waste. Mistoffelees took a deep breath, and let the other tom lead his movements. His arms are lifted up to form an arch, and Misto feels like he should start moving his legs, so he spins two or three times, standing on his toes. He does a few small hops, barely lifting off of the ground. He closes his eyes, trusting that Tugger would make sure he didn’t fall and break his neck, although he couldn’t be sure, because Tugger was the reason he fell earlier. Misto feels himself spinning around once more. He opens his eyes, and he remembers that Tugger was there, and watching. “Are you sure you need any help? You seemed to be doing pretty good without me.” Misto tries to brush off the praise. 

“Sorry, you’re just so boring that I forgot you were even there.” Misto grins at that. Tugger snorts, 

“Trust me I’m the opposite of  _ boring _ , Misto.” Tugger says in his usual teasing tone. Misto turns his head while trying to come up with a response. 

“Could’ve fooled me there,” He probably could’ve done better, but it seemed to work well enough, since Tugger hadn’t talked back yet. “I’d still like some help though, if you can manage to fit it into your  _ very busy _ schedule.” Misto looks back to the bigger cat. “Since I’m sure you have a lot of stuff to do.” 

“You wound me, Misto, you truly do. But since you're  _ so  _ persistent, I’m sure that I might be able squeeze in some time for you.” Misto rolls his for what must be the hundredth time today. Any more eye rolls and his sight might be permanently damaged. “Just follow my lead, do what I do, ok?” Tugger says, and Misto nods. He copies Tugger’s moves for the most part, sometimes slipping up, because it’s his first time with this routine. This last’s for maybe ten more minutes, and at some point, Tugger  _ has  _ to pull out his  _ iconic  _ pelvic thrusts. Misto starts following, before realizing what he is doing. His dancing comes to a halt. 

“Tugger! You arse!” His eyes are wide open, looking at the older tom as if he just murdered someone. Misto lightly swats his paw at Tugger, who is positively  _ beaming  _ with joy. Tugger just stares at Misto. Tugger has the most satisfied look on his face that the tux cat has ever seen. 

“Did you actually--” 

“I wasn’t thinking! Everlasting! I am so…” Misto inhales sharply. He tries to find the word he’s looking for.

“Am I still boring?” Tugger asks. Misto’s paws ball up. Misto sighs. He doesn’t say a word, the look on his face is enough. He laughs. 

“Incredibly so. The most infuriating and boring thing to ever exist.” Misto smirks. He will not give in. He won't. He watches as a group of queens approaching them. They look at Tugger, ecstatic. “Apparently they don't think so. Good luck with that, Tugger.” Misto pats him on the shoulder, turning away. He only looks over his shoulder once. Tugger is being a flirt, as always. Misto frowns.  _ Why did he have to like him? Out of all cats in the junkyard. _ Maybe he could put on a magic show for the kittens, to distract himself. That wouldn’t work, but maybe it could help. He remembered Victoria mentioning that she’d been really nervous. It would be her first Ball, as well. She said that she would ask Plato to be her mate during the mating dance. Misto hoped that that would go well, his half-sister deserves to be happy. He sees her, talking to Jemima. He decides he should check in on her. Victoria beats him to it, though. She waves at him.

“Misto! There you are! I’ve been looking for you, did you sleep in again?” Victoria asks, smiling. Victoria walked toward him.

“Something like that. What is it? You seem happy,” Misto can’t help but to smile with her, it’s truly contagious.    
“Plato asked me out to the Ball! It's amazing, isn’t it?” Victoria says, “he asked me, before I could even ask him!” She nuzzles at Misto’s shoulder. 

“That’s great! You deserve it, you’ve liked him since you were a kitten. He finally got the courage to ask you.” Misto gently embraces her. She looks so happy. Misto would have to have struck Plato with lightning if he kept dancing around his feelings. Victoria squeezes him tighter before letting him go to breathe. Misto watches as the snow white queen bounces off to talk to Jemima once again. Misto crawls into the pipe he often lays in or near. He falls on his back, feeling the back of his head hit the cool metal. He quickly decides that he should try to do something of use.  _ Should he practice his magic? Probably, if he wants to be able to use it well at the Ball _ . He starts by making small things around him float, a few shards of glass, some coins, an empty can of tuna, then he moves on to something a bit bigger, a mug that is about the size of his head. He lets the junk fall to the ground with a quiet crash. 

He lightly zaps the glass, careful to not zap the pipe, a mistake he once made while lying in it. He zaps it once again, watching it closely, in case it sets the grass around it on fire. Thankfully, it doesn’t. He zaps it a few more times, then one last strike. He tries to make this one a bit more powerful than last time, and it catches on fire, but it’s small so Misto easily puts it out.  _ That’s enough for now, or the junkyard will be burnt down before the Jellicle Ball even arrives _ , Misto thinks. He licks his paws. Misto is looking forward to the Ball, but he’s also nervous. He doesn’t know how he’ll not show any kind of reaction. He knows that Tugger sleeps around, everyone does, it’s common knowledge, but actually  _ seeing  _ it? He’s not sure how he’s going to handle that. He knows that queens often go into heat during the Jellicle Ball, which is a strange phenomenon, and he knows that Tugger has had a mate every year, and not been too subtle about it. From the stories he’s heard, anyways. Misto likes to think that these are actually just stories.  _ His life doesn’t have to be about Tugger, damn it _ ! His mind doesn’t think this, it seems. He should at least go to his den if he’s going to be thinking so much. 

He gets to his den, a large cardboard box with a side off, a blanket covering that side, located away from most of the tribe’s popular hang outs. He slides the blanket out of the way so he can nudge his way into it. He drops onto the pillows he usually sleeps on, and presses his eyes shut. His head hurts, in the worst possible way. He felt like crying. But he doesn’t. He’s not going to cry over a stupid littlle thing he has for Tugger. Nothing significant.  _ That’s all it is, isn’t it _ ? Misto likes to think that. Misto also likes to think that he isn’t in  _ love _ with Tugger. Misto likes to think that he’s not supid enough to do that. Misto likes to think that Tugger wouldn’t be stupid enough to let someone fall in love with him. Misto likes to think that Tugger cares about him. Misto likes to think that he’s not just another cat for Tugger to use and abandon. 

Misto likes to think a lot. A tear rolls down his cheek. 

Misto, apparently, also likes lying to himself. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Eleven more days until the Jellicle Ball. 

Tugger thinks about settling down a lot. It used to always leave a bitter taste in his mouth. It sometimes still does. He’d always told himself he would when he found the right cat for him. He thinks he might have. He’s not entirely sure, though. He hadn’t even thought about this cat in that way until around five months ago. Misto could not simply be put into words. Well, he could, but it was hard to find the exact ones. Tugger isn’t sure he completely likes the idea of settling down. He’s not particularly  _ against  _ it, his idea of having a mate has just always been someone he didn’t truly care about constantly nagging and scolding him. Until Misto. The past five months have been both a living hell and heaven on earth. 

The thing that intrigues him the most, is that the smaller tom doesn’t act head over heels for him. Though Misto does tend to flirt, he doesn’t make it easy for Tugger to understand what he actually means. If Tugger were to be honest, Mistoffelees is more of a curious cat than Tugger has ever been. However, Tugger is not honest. It was only until two months ago he truly realized he  _ cared  _ for the tux cat. Well, he’d always known he cared for Misto, he just didn’t know he cared  _ romantically _ . Honestly, Tugger isn’t sure that he loves Misto, but he does know that he has a “crush” if you could call it that. Tugger almost laughs at the thought. The Rum Tum Tugger having a  _ crush _ ? It sounds absolutely ridiculous, and Tugger thought so too, until he actually sat down to think about it. 

Yes, the tux is hot, beautiful, even. Yes, his ass was fantastic. Yes, he would look gorgeous underneath him. Yes, he was available and definitely of age. That’s just the requirements for Tugger, though. This tom was so much more than just the requirements. Tugger noticed the adorable way that the tux giggled. Tugger noticed that Misto’s smile was out of this world. Tugger noticed the way that Misto moved while dancing. Tugger noticed the cute face Misto made when concentrated. Tugger noticed how he pouted when he didn’t get what he wanted. 

Tugger  _ noticed  _ things that he has never noticed about any other cat. He noticed the details, not just of his body, like Tugger always had for anyone else. He never  _ cared  _ for any of the cats the way he cares for Misto, and Misto alone.  _ Ok, so maybe it’s love, what’s the big deal _ ?  _ The big deal is that Misto doesn’t feel the same way _ . If he does, then he has a damn great way of  _ not _ showing it. Misto does flirt, a lot actually, which should be great on Tugger’s part. It’s not, though. Misto has been teasing Tugger for the past five months and Tugger’s not sure he can handle it anymore. Honestly, it was Tugger’s fault, for seeking him out, for trying to woo and come on to the tom. Yet again, Tugger is not honest. This was all the other tom’s fault, and Tugger was a completely innocent victim of Misto’s relentless torment. Four weeks ago, the two had almost kissed, their noses touching were practically touching, Misto’s eyes were filled with lust, but then he just walked away, saying that he was going to practice his magic. 

He knew that the tom was young, but Misto is certainly not a kitten, and he should be able to take a hint by now. Misto wasn’t naive or oblivious, no matter how much he acted like he was. Tugger huffs.  _ Why would Misto be flirting so much if he isn’t interested _ ?  _ Why would he even put up with Tugger’s obvious advances and borderline harassment when he could easily say he wasn’t at all interested _ ?  _ More importantly, how would Tugger deal with this _ ? Tugger knows just who to ask. He really hopes that Munkustrap takes him seriously.  _ His brother will be absolutely thrilled when he hears about this, The Rum Tum Tugger settling down.  _ Tugger’s yawn sounds more like a roar, as he starts to stand.

Munkustrap’s den is fairly close to his, so it shouldn’t take long. Only about a minute passes until he arrives at his brother’s den, which is a fort made of blankets and pillow, supported partly by the junkyard fence, partly by some wooden planks that he stuck into the ground. He doesn’t hesitate to enter, not bothered by the fact that his brother is probably still sleeping. Luckily, Munk isn’t, or he probably would’ve been given a long lecture. Munkustrap sighs, already agitated just by Tugger’s mere presence. “What is it, Tugger? Demeter’s sleeping.” Tugger doesn’t respond as quickly as Munkustrap would like, so he asks again, “What do you want?”. Tugger grins. 

“Why do you think I want something? Why can’t I just want to hang out with my brother?” He asks, and Munkustrap snorts. He stands up, an amused smile on his face, and his arms are crossed. 

“What is it, then? Is it good or bad?” Munkustrap asks. “Thinking about calming down with the flirting or something?” Tugger’s looks a bit surprised by that. He looks away, putting a paw behind his mane, and Munkustrap’s expression is a mix of confusion and even more confusion. His crossed arms fall to his sides. “Are you actually—“ 

“...kind of.” Tugger looks at Munkustrap. Munkustrap’s eyes are wide open, despite looking extremely tired just a few seconds ago. His mouth is agape. There are so many ways to describe how shocked Munkustrap looks now. “That’s why I’m here, really …I want to become mates with someone.”

“Really?” Munkustrap is still a bit confused, but a giant grin is starting to form on his face. “Am I still dreaming? Is this a joke?” Munkustrap’s voice is shaky, but ecstatic. Tugger laughs at how happy Munk looks. 

“No it's not a dream. I’m a little surprised too.” Tugger says. 

“Then what’s the problem? You sound like something’s wrong. It’s a Jellicle, isn’t it?” Munkustrap frowns. Tugger nods, looking away from Munkustrap. “What is it, then?” Munkustrap is starting to look concerned. 

“It’s Misto. I like Misto, the only cat who doesn’t like me.” Tugger sits down on a tree stump. Munkustrap smiles and puts his face in his paw. 

“You had me worried there for a second. It was just you being stupid again, though. It’s painfully obvious that he likes you. Everlasting! What got you thinking that?” Munkustrap puts a paw on Tugger’s shoulder, kneeling down. “Maybe it’s not obvious to everyone, but I’ve seen how he looks at you. I’ve seen how he cares about you. We’ve known him since he first joined the tribe. You were his first friend, besides Victoria, of course, it makes sense why he would like you. You really are dumb sometimes, Tugger.”

— —

Mungojerrie’s ears are pressed against the blankets of Munkustraps’s den. 

“What are they saying?” Rumpleteazer asks, not too quietly. Mungojerrie hushes her with a “Sshhhh”. 

“Tugger’s in love!” Mungojerrie whispers, and Rumpleteazer gasps. “He said with ‘Misto’, do you know who that is?” Mungojerrie asks. 

“Mistoffelees! Victoria’s brother, I think!” Rumpleteazer says, not as loud this time. “I don’t really care who it is, though, as long as he’ll stop flirting with everyone. At first it was alright, but now it’s just unbearable. I can’t stand it anymore!” She groans. Mungojerrie starts to step away from Munkustrap’s den, careful to not make too much noise. 

“That’s why we’re going to help.” Mungojerrie says. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters seem kinda short, when I start a new fic/story the first few chapters are usually a bit short, because I’m still getting used to how I want them to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing for you to know, I’ve only been able to watch the 1998 filmed version of Cats, and the *shudders* 2019 movie, so I do not know everything about Cats I only know what I saw in the 1998 version. (I choose to believe the 2019 version does not exist)


End file.
